The Weakness In Me
by Marci
Summary: *Song fic* B/V Bulma struggles with cheating on Yamcha with Vegeta. Who will she choose?--Its short, it'll only take a few minutes to read. R/R


Ok, I've never done this before, so be nice with the reviews, if its even worth reviewing :P Its my very first song fic. I hope you like it :) Its really short, just something I put together quickly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Bulma paced around her bedroom, nervously biting her nails. How could she have gotten herself into such a mess? Here she was in the best relationship of her life, and she has to go and jeopardize it.  
  
I'M NOT THE SORT OF PERSON  
WHO FALLS  
IN AND QUICKLY OUT OF LOVE  
BUT TO YOU I GAVE MY AFFECTION  
RIGHT FROM THE START  
I HAVE A LOVER  
WHO LOVE ME  
HOW COULD I BREAK SUCH A HEART  
YET STILL YOU GET MY ATTENTION  
  
She had been with Yamcha for more years than she could remember. But now could it all be gone because of a few steamy night with Vegeta? Though it didn't feel like a fling to her, as she would explain to Yamcha if her conscience compelled her to tell him. It felt deeper. Like he was the one who she was meant to be with. But with Yamcha she had compassion and history. Vegeta was a barbarian and a murderer. Who was the one?  
  
She'd been avoiding seeing to both men for a week now. It was so hard to even talk to Yamcha without feeling her guilt choke her. He came by numerous times after she stopped returning his calls. And Vegeta, who tried to not care, eventually sought her out, only to be yelled at through a closed bathroom door. He even went as far to call her cell phone that he knew she had on her at all times.  
  
WHY DO YOU COME HERE  
WHEN YOU KNOW I'VE GOT TROUBLE ENOUGH  
WHY DO YOU CALL ME  
WHEN YOU KNOW I CAN'T ANSWER THE PHONE  
  
Yamcha had asked her what was wrong. She lied, saying she'd come down with the flu and couldn't see him for awhile. He was so oblivious to everything that was going on right under his nose. And Vegeta, he didn't seem to be effected by guilt at all. He couldn't be completely guilt free. He had to know that what had happened was wrong. Or was she the only one who felt a painful sting every time the phone rang?  
  
MAKE ME LIE  
WHEN I DON'T WANT TO  
AND MAKE SOMEONE ELSE  
SOME KIND OF AN UNKNOWING FOOL  
YOU MAKE ME STAY  
WHEN I SHOULD NOT  
ARE YOU SO STRONG  
OR IS ALL THE WEAKNESS IN ME  
  
She sat on her bed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, curling up in a ball. She crying ceased a brief moment when footsteps came towards her door. More precisely though, they were Vegeta's footsteps. The clutter of his white boots was unmistakenable. The steps stopped a moment at her door, she could almost see him pressed against the door, listening, then he continued on as if never stopping at all.  
  
WHY DO YOU COME HERE  
AND PRETEND TO BE JUST PASSING BY  
WHEN I MEAN TO SEE YOU  
AND I MEAN TO HOLD YOU  
TIGHTLY  
  
She grabbed her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably into it. Guilt seemed to be the only thing registering in her mind. Every time she though of Yamcha her crying became louder, her breathing shorter and was soon to the point where she was hyperventilating. At night she had horrible nightmares where Yamcha finds out about her and Vegeta, then Vegeta kills him. She'd been waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night for weeks. Yamcha was her near life-long boyfriend and lover, she was chained to him, as if breaking free would kill her. Vegeta though was new and exciting, but cruel and unpredictable. He could be gentle and compassionate, but those were rarities. How could she choose between the two? They both felt so right for her.  
  
FEELING GUILTY  
WORRIED  
WAKING FROM TORMENTED SLEEP  
THIS OLD LOVE HAS ME BOUND  
BUT THE NEW LOVE CUTS DEEP  
  
She just couldn't make the decision on her own. Yamcha had all the qualities she looked for in a man. And Vegeta had all the caliber of mysterious men in romance novels. The dark man of every woman's dreams. She couldn't live without both men now that they were both in her life so permanently. Vegeta was bound there by will and determination, needing the training equipment to become stronger. So even if he hadn't fallen for this simple earth woman, he would still have a reason to stay. Yamcha was bound by something else. Loyalty and love.  
  
IF I CHOOSE NOW  
I'LL LOSE OUT  
ONE OF YOU HAS TO FALL  
ANS I NEED YOU  
AND YOU  
  
She sighed deeply. Why was this so damn hard? The choice should be simple. Yamcha. Her boyfriend since forever. Kind, compassionate, loving, nurturing, loyal, all the things Vegeta was not. But Vegeta had something Yamcha could never have. Her heart.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door she'd been standing in front of for ten minutes now. A deep voice from within told her she could enter, and as she did suddenly began to tremble. She walked over to the man she'd chosen, still looking at the floor. He didn't say a word either, just surprised to see her, though happy she was there. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
  
"I…love you…" she whispered between sobs, almost inaudible, falling into his arms. "…Vegeta…"  
  
  
  
---Soooooooooooo! Tell me what you thought!! I hope I did alright :D I hope the song even with it alright. :P The song by the way is called The Weakness In Me, by Joan Armatrading.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please :D  
Oh, and if you didn't guess, the YOU in the song is supposed to be referring to Vegeta :P 


End file.
